Love of the Purest Form
by EmmaLeeThomlinsonn
Summary: Madara as a child :3 He meets someone, a character ive created, grows up with her, and falls in love of course. Sorry. I havent kept up with it in awhile. The timeline will be a little off. Not much hopefully :3 Tell me what you think please?


It was early in the morning, a small girl barely the age of six playing in the river. She was now soaked, but she didn't care. She had all day to let her clothes dry. No one else cared either. She was alone in this world, but she was fine. She had learned to survive on her own. Having lived in the wilderness, she had grown a keen sense of when someone or something was near. She ignored the other being that watched her in the trees. The person had moved closer, behind her. She quickly and smoothly turned around and splashed them in the face, giggling. It was a small boy. He was a couple of inches taller than herself. He looked like he couldn't be much older. He stared at her blankly, his face emotionless and dripping with water. She giggled. She stepped toward him and he didn't move. "What's your name?" he spoke. "Name?" She said. Her voice gentle, loving. "I don't have one," she continued. "Do you have a name?" She asked. He responded, wiping the water from his face. "Uchiha. Madara Uchiha." Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "I don't like it," she said, "it's too… I just don't like it." He sat down on the grass. He was intrigued by her. He felt like he wanted to know more. "I'm sorry. It isn't of my choosing. Why do you not have a name?" he asked. Everyone had a name. She shrugged, kicking the water playfully as she walked back and forth. "I've never had anyone to give me a name. I've been by myself as long as I can remember. I'm sure I had a name before; I just don't know what it is. Hey!" she said enthusiastically. He looked at her, surprised. "Why don't you name me?" she asked hopeful. "That is, if you want to of course." There was silence from either of them for a few minutes. "Kamechi." He said. She blinked in confusion, and blushed slightly. "Kame..chi?" She tried out. "I like it!" she said. He smirked slightly at her. She was… Different than any of the village people. She was gentle, and homely, happy, and knew nothing really of the cruelness of man. In essence, she was the true meaning of purity. He conversed with her all day. He talked more to her than he ever had to anyone his whole life. He trusted her; something the young Uchiha had never felt. He told her things no one knew. His favorite food. His favorite color. Things he liked, his favorite pass times. Everything. He felt like he had been waiting all his life to meet this one girl. He felt at peace sitting there, just talking to her. He was only seven, but he knew what love was. He loved this girl that he had named. That he had found playing in the river so carefree. That lived here, comfortably, and survived and lived her life humbly. And at the same time he was jealous. He wanted to live like her. To just be ignorant to the complexities of man. To disregard having to live up to anyone's standard but your own.

Years had passed. He went and saw her everyday since he met her. He was sixteen now. Already a powerful ninja. He surpassed everyone. But honestly, the only reason he worked so hard and completed his missions so early was so he could come home, and see her. He didn't consider the house he lived at with his mother, father, and siblings a home. No, she was home. She was where he belonged. He sat on a limb, watching her from above as she swam. He had watched her for the past 30 minutes. She had yet to acknowledge, but she knew he was there. She swam to the edge of the river, and stepped out. "Ma-chan, I wish you wouldn't stare." He had jumped down, grabbing her towel before she could. He stood closely in front of her, his face so close to hers, they almost touched. He wrapped her towel around her snuggly. "I can't help it," he replied, "You're beautiful." He leaned slowly in and kissed her lightly on the lips, and smirked when he pulled away to see her face of shock, and how red her cheeks had gotten. He pulled her close, and enveloped her tightly. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you and only you. And I want to ask you something," he had told her. The first time they had ever kissed. The first time he had ever uttered those sweet words to her. "Yes?" she asked, flustered. "I have to leave," he said. She frowned. She hated when he had missions and went away for a long period of time. She was happy though, when he had developed a jutsu to travel quickly so that he could see her everyday. No matter how far away he was supposed to be, he could come back quickly, for her. But she hated having to stay up so late at night to wait for him. She usually fell asleep in his arms when he came to see her, and woke up alone in her bed. He had seen her frown. "Not on a mission," he continued. "I'm leaving the village permanently… I'm never coming back. I want you to come with me. I want you by my side." Her saw her jaw drop in shock of what he had said, then her brows furrow into deep thought. She had always lived here. In this spot. Living her entire life here. She had been feeling the need for change, and although she had not outwardly responded to him, she loved him too, and she couldn't imagine a day without him. Her mouth closed, and her face drew blank. He looked up at him, looking into his eyes. His deep onyx eyes that she had always lost herself in. She stood slightly on her toes, and pressed her lips against hers lightly. "I always want to be with you. This place I live; it isn't home unless you're here. I love you, and I want to be where you are."


End file.
